Rester Vulnérable ou mourir Aimer ou m'incliner
by IchimaruKazuko
Summary: Qui n'a pas imaginé la suite de ses rêves en lisant les dernières lignes de Requiem ? En refermant le livre, je suis restée perplexe puis j'ai laissé mon esprit vagabonder... Et si j'étais une de ces jeunes filles de Portland qui attendent le Protocole avec angoisse ? Et si cette attaque était ma chance ? Dans la peau de Carlee, je prends une décision : Rester Vulnérable ou mourir.
1. Premier contact

C'est le chaos à Portland. Les gens courent dans tous les sens, des bâtiments explosent et les alarmes, résonnant de toutes parts, vrillent mes tympans. Les habitants, plus que tout attachés à leur petite sécurité, fuient le plus loin possible des affrontements. Pas moi. Je progresse à contre-courant, attirée par ce mur d'enceinte que les Résistants s'affairent à détruire après l'avoir escaladé par centaines. Sur mon passage, les corps sans vie de Régulateurs et d'Invalides semblent m'avertir. « C'est dangereux ! » Mais je ne les écoute pas. Je ne les regarde pas. Partir d'ici, être libre, je l'ai toujours souhaité. Et voici que des Résistants se déversent toujours plus nombreux dans la ville, je ne laisserai pas passer cette chance. Je dois les rejoindre. C'est parmi eux qu'est ma place, je le sens, je l'ai toujours su.

Me frayant un chemin à travers la foule incontrôlable et les regards apeurés, je me rapproche du mur. Est-il possible, à cet instant, que je puisse échapper à mon destin tout tracé ?

- Carlee !

Je me retourne brusquement. Ma mère est à quelques pas derrière moi. Jouant des coudes, elle tente de me rattraper. Fervente partisane de l'APASD, elle ne me laissera pas partir si facilement. J'ai toujours joué la comédie avec elle, me faisant passer pour une jeune fille modèle et pressée de subir cet affreux Protocole. Elle va tomber de haut. Je ne suis pas comme elle. Je ne fais pas partie de ces légumes ravis de se faire dicter leur conduite, obéissant aux ordres les plus étranges, enchantés de vivre dans un monde où les riches ont tous les privilèges et où aucun effort, si important soit-il, ne permet de s'élever. Je lui lance un regard noir et lui crie :

- Adieu !

Et je m'élance. Elle n'osera pas me suivre plus loin. Elle a trop peur du danger, si inhabituel dans cette ville où les autorités promettent la sécurité absolue. Foutaises ! La Résistance est bien là et je vais les rejoindre. À ce moment précis, je peux bien mourir, cela m'est égal. Plutôt mordre la poussière que de faire demi-tour, ma voie est choisie. Je me battrai pour la liberté, pour l'amour... Cet amour dont tout le monde parle comme d'une maladie mais qui m'a toujours fasciné. Je voudrais tomber amoureuse, connaître cette passion envoûtante que notre système condamne... L'amour...

- Salut !

Je sursaute. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas remarqué que mes pas m'ont portée jusqu'au mur. Je suis désormais debout, les bas ballants, ne sachant que faire. C'est un garçon qui m'a parlé. Je rougis... Jamais je n'avais été aussi près d'un garçon. Il me dit quelque chose, je crois l'avoir déjà vu et... Et il me sourit ! Je rougis de plus belle et bredouille :

- Sa-salut, je... heu...

- Tu es venue pour nous aider à casser ce fichu mur ?

- Oui, je...

- Tiens !

Il me tend un bout de ferraille rouillé avec un sourire chaleureux. Il est beau. Je n'ai jamais vu un être si magnifique... C'en est troublant.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai, je suis désolé, on aurait été plus vite avec des bulldozers mais on n'a pas ça dans la Nature, haha !

Je ris avec lui. Alors c'est ça, de se retrouver près d'un garçon...

- Je m'appelle Julian. Julian Fineman. Et toi ?

- Julian... Fineman ? Le fils de...

- Thomas Fineman, oui. On dit partout que j'ai été enlevé, ce qui est ridiculement faux. Je suis tomb... J'ai décidé moi-même d'aller dans la Nature.

Je ne réponds rien, abasourdie. Julian Fineman, leader des jeunes de l'APASD, a choisi de renoncer à son brillant avenir pour s'enfuir dans la Nature.

- Excuse-moi, je t'ai choquée ?

Il rit de nouveau et son sourire me coupe le souffle. Je donne un grand coup sur le mur pour chasser mon trouble.

- N-non...

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Carlee.

- Enchanté, Carlee. Si cela n'est pas trop indiscret, pourquoi as-tu choisi de nous rejoindre ?

Son ton est doux et rassurant. Près de lui, je sais immédiatement que je ne risque rien. Je peux lui raconter ma vision de notre monde, ce monde pourri et corrompu, empli de peur et d'injustice. Tout en abattant de toutes mes forces de bout de métal sur les pierres de l'enceinte, je tente de me faire entendre.

- Je... Je ne veux pas devenir un légume... comme mes parents. Je ne veux pas qu'on me dicte ma conduite. Je ne veux pas... de cet horrible garçon qu'on m'a promis. J'ai... J'ai travaillé d'arrache-pieds pour...

Il s'arrête alors de frapper. Je l'imite.

- Viens, me dit-il, on sera plus tranquilles pour discuter par ici.

Sans se départir de son sourire, il m'entraîne dans un endroit isolé, sous les fondations. Ici, les bruits du métal sur la pierre, les cris, tous les bruits sont étouffés. Julian m'adresse un regard rassurant :

- Continue.

Je suis légèrement intimidée. Il n'y a que nous-deux, ici. Nous sommes seuls, je suis troublée et je rougis. Il m'encourage du regard, peut-être comprend-il que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me retrouver si près d'un garçon, en tête-à-tête. Je ne suis jamais allée à des fêtes interdites. J'avais trop peur, seule, je n'ai jamais osé malgré l'envie qui grandissait... Mes « amies » étaient toutes folles de l'APASD, comme ma pauvre mère, elles ne l'auraient jamais envisagé. Ironie du sort, je suis actuellement en compagnie du fils du fondateur de ce mouvement. Nos mains se frôlent, je sursaute.

- Pardon, je n'ai pas fait attention... Ce garçon, poursuit Julian... celui qui t'a été attribué...

- O-oui. Il n'était pas du tout fait pour moi. Trop coincé, trop stupide, trop... moche.

En entendant ce dernier mot, Julian se met à rire. Son rire est contagieux. Cela me détend un peu et je continue mon récit sous son regard intéressé.

- Ma famille est plutôt modeste et j'ai travaillé d'arrache-pieds pour avoir un compagnon correct. J'ai obtenu un 9, j'étais très fière. J'espérais que mon futur mari serait à la hauteur de mes efforts... Mais pas du tout. Cette société est profondément injuste. On ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes, comme on dit. J'ai donc été appariée avec cet affreux imbécile. Moi qui avais déjà le Protocole en horreur, j'ai cru vomir quand je l'ai vu ! Aucune conversation, aucun charme, aucune ambition ! Par contre, il était ravi qu'on nous ait imposé 4 enfants... Beurk...

Je tire la langue et mets un doigt dans ma bouche en signe de dégoût. Julian éclate de rire.

- Il me regardait comme si j'étais sa proie... (je frissonne) Depuis mon Evaluation, je cherche un moyen de m'enfuir. Et vous voilà. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette chance... Ma place n'est pas ici...

- Et elle est parmi nous, les Invalides, tu penses ?

- J'en suis convaincue.

- Tu sais, la Nature n'a rien de commun avec les rêves qu'on peut s'en faire... C'est sale, c'est dur et c'est dangereux. On survit plus qu'on ne vit.

- Je sais qu'il n'y aura pas tout le confort de la ville, je sais que ce sera très difficile et que je vais devoir m'accrocher mais je renonce volontiers à la vie que l'on a tracée pour moi... Je veux pouvoir faire mes propres choix.

- Tu es vraiment décidée, alors ?

- Oui.

- Alors bienvenue parmi nous :)

- Tu me fera découvrir, la Nature, tout ça, quand on y sera ?

- Bien sûr, je ferai en sorte que tu ne sois pas perdue et que les autres ne soient pas trop durs avec toi les premiers jours.

Nous rions une nouvelles fois. À cet instant, alors que les affrontements ont toujours lieu à quelques pas de nous, je songe que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. Près de Julian, je me sens toute légère, ce qui me déstabilise quelque peu. Nous continuons de parler pendant ce qui pourrait être quelques minutes ou quelques heures, je ne sais plus, je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps. Je ne pense qu'à l'instant présent, cet instant si agréable... Mais soudain, Julian s'immobilise.

- Il n'y a plus de bruit...

ll se lève.

- Julian...

- Ne bouge pas, je vais voir.

J'obéis. J'ai beau assurer que je veux quitter cette ville et découvrir la Nature et ses dangers, là, je ne suis pas rassurée. J'attends, tremblotante. Puis, Julian réapparaît, radieux :

- Tu peux sortir ! Les combats sont finis, la ville est prise. On a gagné !

Il me tend la main et m'aide à me relever. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne est agréablement doux. Une fois sortis de notre cachette, un homme vient à notre rencontre. Il est grand avec une impressionnante tignasse blonde. À voir sa carrure, on comprend qu'il a longtemps vécu dans la Nature.

- Julian ! Je te cherchais ! Où... Oh, bonjour.

Lui aussi me sourit. Ce n'est pas le même sourire que Julian, il semble plus espiègle mais tout aussi chaleureux et accueillant.

- Bon-bonjour.

- Hunter, je te présente Carlee, annonce Julian. Elle a choisi de nous rejoindre.

- Super, bienvenue ! Julian, la ville est prise, le maire est mort...

- Quoi ? Le maire est... mort ?

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai crié. Je suis secouée... Hunter me toise avec suspicion.

- Tu l'appréciais ?

- Ah non, pas du tout, je ne le supportais pas. Encore plus tyrannique que son père ! Mais je suis surprise... C'est tout... Vous l'avez tué ?

- On a fait exploser sa baraque.

- Exploser ?

- Oui.

- Mais il se mariait aujourd'hui...

- Et alors ?

- Sa femme... Elle n'était pas comme lui. C'était une très belle femme... Elle...

- Elle n'est pas morte. Elle était hors de la maison quand c'est arrivé. Hé, Julian, tu savais que c'était l'amie d'enfance de Lena ? C'est elle qui l'a prévenue et... Julian ?

Absorbée par ma discussion avec Hunter, je n'ai pas remarqué le changement d'attitude de Julian. Évaporé son sourire, oubliée son expression amicale... Il est désormais blême et regarde droit devant lui, une expression de pur dégoût sur le visage. Je suis son regard. Deux amoureux sont enlacés, non loin de nous... J'ai peur de comprendre.

- Aïe, se contente de dire Hunter. Heu... Julian... Il faut que tu viennes nous aider pour les...

- Non.

- Comment ?

- Non. Je m'en vais.

- Hein ?

- Julian...

Son nom est sorti de ma bouche dans un murmure. Il ne peut pas partir. Pas sans moi. Il m'a promis qu'il resterait avec moi...

- Arrête de déconner, Julian, on a besoin de toi, là !

- Désolé, Hunter, mais je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester.

Là, je reçois comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui me coupe le souffle. Plus aucune raison de rester ? Et moi ? Quelle idiote j'ai été de croire que j'avais une quelconque importance à ses yeux ! On se connaît à peine... à ce moment-là, je me sens totalement désarmée, perdue, à la merci d'un univers hostile que j'ai pourtant choisi.  
Sans me jeter un regard, Julian reprend :

- Prend soin de Carlee, d'accord ?


	2. Une amie

Et il s'enfuit. Il détale. Il m'abandonne ici. Je fais un pas en sa direction mais Hunter me retient.

- À deux, dans la Nature, vous ne feriez pas long feu.

- Mais et Julian ? Tout seul ?

- C'est son choix.

- Et si c'est aussi mon choix de le suivre ?

- Je ne te retiendrai pas. Mais quel Julian penses-tu trouver quand tu l'auras rattrapé ?

Je ne réponds pas. C'est vrai, le regard de Julian n'était plus le même et il regardait cette fille... Je tourne la tête dans sa direction. Hunter me surprend.

- C'est Lena. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était la copine de Julian.

- Sa... copine... Mais...

- Déçue ?

- Oui... enfin non ! Heu... Mais qui...

- Qui est avec elle ? C'est Alex, le premier amour de Lena. Tout le monde savait qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à l'oublier. Et apparemment, lui non plus.

Je reste silencieuse. Les sentiments se mélangent dans ma tête. Je suis furieuse contre cette fille qui a blessé Julian et l'a fait fuir loin de moi. Mais d'un côté, je me dis qu'elle ne tient sûrement pas à Julian autant que je tiens à lui. C'est stupide, je le connais à peine mais...

- Viens, me dit Hunter. Il faut te mettre en lieu sûr le temps de tout remettre en ordre.

- Je peux aider...

Il grimace.

- Heu, non... Merci... Repose-toi pour l'instant. Il faut te remettre de tes émotions.

Il me lance un sourire gêné puis appelle une fille qui se tient à quelques pas de nous. Elle est incroyablement belle mais je ne vois aucune joie sur son visage.

- Coral ! Je te présente Carlee, elle nous rejoint. Tiens lui compagnie le temps que... Heu, enfin tu sais. Raconte-lui ce que tu viens de vivre, me glisse-t-il, je pense que Coral peut te comprendre.

Et il disparaît. Coral tente de me sourire mais les coins de sa bouche bougent à peine. Elle m'entraîne un peu plus loin, là où la foule se fait moins dense, et nous nous asseyons sur des débris du mur.

- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ?

Coral soupire puis lève des yeux désolés vers moi.

- Après tout, si tu viens avec nous, je ne vois pas pourquoi Hunter te le cache. Ils vont s'occuper des cadavres. Assainir les lieux, si je puis dire. Je ne sais pas s'ils vont les enterrer, les brûler, faire une distinction entre les nôtres et les Régulateurs... Mais je te remercie de m'épargner ça.

Là, son sourire semble plus sincère. Elle émet un petit ricanement.

- Morbide, hein, ta première expérience de la Nature ?

- Eh bien... Oui... Mais ma première impression était plus agréable... Enfin... Pas tant que ça...

- Comment ça ?

- Hunter a dit que tu pourrais me comprendre...

- Ah, oui ? Raconte-moi.

- C'est que... Je ne sais pas si...

Coral soupire mais sourit. Cela me vexe un peu. Après tout, je ne la connais pas et, même si elle me paraît sympathique, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui raconter ma première peine de cœur, si on appelle ça comme ça...

- C'est à propos d'un garçon ?

- Oui...

- Un garçon que tu aimes ?

- Oui... enfin non... Je... Je viens à peine de le rencontrer ! Et... Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, « aimer »...

Elle m'adresse un sourire complice. À cet instant, je commence à changer d'avis. Peut-être sera-t-elle une oreille réconfortante et attentive, peut-être saura-t-elle me conseiller...

- Et il en aime une autre ?

- Oui... Mais, attends ! Comment... ?

- Hunter a dit que je pouvais te comprendre, non ? Aimer un mec qui en aime une autre, c'est ce que j'ai vécu. C'est ce que je vis, là. Et ça fait mal.

- Oh...

- Mais dis-moi, qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Heureux ?

- Oui, enfin... Tu m'as l'air d'une fille adorable, il devrait être heureux. Mais ça, ce n'est pas à nous de décider...

En disant cela, elle baisse la tête et son sourire s'évanouit brièvement... avant de réapparaître, plus éclatant que jamais, mais peut-être un peu forcé. Qui sait ?

- Alors ?

- Julian...

- Julian ? Notre Julian ?

- Oui. Je suis tombée sur lui quand je suis arrivée pour vous aider. Je l'ai trouvé si... incroyable.

- Hum.

- Quoi ?

- Dans ce cas, on est encore plus semblables que je le pensais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu vois ce mec, là-bas, avec Lena ?

- Alex ?

- Oui, Alex. C'est lui que j'aime.

- Oh...

- Décidément, Lena nous met des bâtons dans les roues... Et que s'est-il passé, avec Julian ?

- Il est parti...

- Hein ? Il est parti ?

- Oui. Quand il a vu Lena avec Alex, il a dit qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester. Alors qu'il... Il m'avait promis de me faire découvrir la Nature...

Je me sens tout à coup envahie d'une immense tristesse. J'avais tellement espéré passer les jours suivants en compagnie de Julian... Pourtant, Coral et Hunter sont si gentils... Mais...

Coral doit sentir ma détresse car elle me prend dans ses bras. Je tressaille au premier abord, peu habituée à ces marques d'affection, plus je me laisse aller et pleure sur son épaule.

- Là, là, ça va aller...

- Je... je suis désolée... Coral... C'est... ridicule...

- Non, ça n'a rien de ridicule. Nous nous battons pour l'amour. C'est le plus beau des sentiments, mais le plus cruel aussi.

- Et... et toi ? Tu aimes Alex... Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu restes ?

- Parce que j'apprécie ce groupe qui m'a sauvé la vie. Et parce que j'avais remarqué depuis longtemps qu'Alex aimait toujours Lena. Je m'étais préparée à ce moment même si, là, c'est dur. Julian, lui, il se voilait la face. Il pensait qu'en redoublant d'attentions envers Lena, elle finirait par oublier Alex. Il se trompait, évidemment. Mais il a toujours espéré, et c'est cet espoir brisé qui l'a contraint à fuir, aujourd'hui.

Je me redresse, essuie mes larmes d'un revers de main.

- Mais que s'est-il passé entre Lena et Alex ? Et Julian... Je ne comprends pas tout...

Elle m'explique alors ce qu'elle sait de l'histoire, bien qu'elle ait rejoint le groupe bien plus tard. C'est Alex qui a fait découvrir l'amour à Lena, puis ils ont voulu s'enfuir de Portland mais Alex a été pris. Lena l'a cru mort. C'est alors que je me souviens. Lena... Magdalena Haloway... Originaire de Portland, comme moi... Sa mère était « malade », elle avait résisté à plusieurs Protocoles et Lena vivait avec son oncle et sa tante. Depuis sa fuite, on n'a plus jamais entendu parler d'eux...

Coral poursuit. Lors d'une mission, Lena s'est retrouvée emprisonnée avec Julian Fineman et, croyant toujours à la mort d'Alex, l'a séduit. Délivrée, elle a retrouvé Alex. Mais celui-ci avait changé. Il l'a rejetée et a été adorable avec Coral quand elle est arrivée.

- Désormais, je me dis qu'il a fait ça uniquement pour la rendre jalouse...

- Tu crois ?

- J'en sais rien... Mais je me suis sentie comme un instrument. Il s'est servi de moi, le fumier ! Je l'aime et je le déteste à la fois... Et Lena est de la même trempe. Son cœur brûlait pour Alex mais elle n'a pas hésité et passer ses nuits près de Julian en sachant très bien qu'elle ne l'aimait pas assez...

- Si Alex la rejetait...

- Oui, elle devait avoir besoin de réconfort, tu as raison.

- Mais pour se sentir moins mal, elle s'est engagée dans une relation en laquelle elle ne croyait pas.

- Tu as tout compris ! Et Julian et moi, on se retrouve comme deux ronds de flan ! Et toi aussi !

- Sincèrement, Coral... Je trouve que tu es beaucoup plus jolie que Lena...

Elle éclate de rire, ce qui me surprend, sur le coup.

- C'est gentil. Et je te retourne le compliment ! Mais tu as encore une vision naïve de ce que peut être l'amour. La beauté ne fait pas tout. Lena a ce petit truc en plus. Tu sais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir énormément de respect pour elle. Elle est courageuse, déterminée, passionnée... Elle agit toujours en fonction de ses sentiments, même s'il faut désobéir, prendre des risques. Elle a du cran... Et cette lueur de défi dans le regard... à côté d'elle, je suis invisible.

Elle marque une pause, serre le poing puis me lance un regard embrasé.

- Mais je ne me laisserai pas abattre ! Et toi non plus ! Qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve ? On a choisi la Nature, on est fortes et prêtes à affronter les coups durs ! On se soutiendra, toutes les deux, ok ?

Cette fois-ci, son sourire est éclatant et plein de sincérité. Je me sens un peu émue. Coral est une fille extraordinaire. Ma première véritable amie.

- O-ok...

- Génial !

Elle me prend par les épaules et nous nous levons. Nous allons marcher un peu et papoter, comme des amies. Et puis, il faut qu'on s'éloigne : Lena et Alex viennent de réapparaître non loin de là, main dans la main.


	3. Nouvelle rencontre

- Coral ! Carlee !

C'est Hunter. Il accourt vers nous puis s'arrête, le souffle court.

- Punaise, vous êtes allées hyper loin !... Ces filles... ça papote, ça papote ! Bref, il faut se rassembler, on ne tardera pas à partir.

Nous suivons Hunter jusqu'à un groupe rassemblé à l'entrée de la ville. Enfin, l'entrée créée par les Résistants, là où le mur est le plus abîmé. Là, un homme impressionnant nous explique que nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes. Il a l'air fort mais ses yeux sont rouges, on dirait qu'il a...

- C'est Tack, me glisse Coral. Le meneur de notre groupe, si on peut dire. Avant aujourd'hui, il partageait ce rôle avec Raven... mais elle est morte en escaladant le mur. Un Régulateur l'a abattue alors qu'elle cherchait à protéger Pippa.

Elle me montre une grande femme qui, tout comme Tack, dégage une grande force mais semble emplie de tristesse au fond d'elle-même.

- Pippa était chargée de la bombe qui a fait exploser la maison du maire. Raven l'a protégée et elle a été tuée... Tack et elle étaient amoureux.

À cet instant, alors que je ne connaissais pas cette Raven, je ressens une immense respect pour elle et des larmes me chatouillent le coin de yeux. Elle est tombée pour le bien de la mission. Grâce à elle, Portland a pu être prise et j'ai pu rejoindre la Résistance. Merci, Raven, repose en paix, désormais, tu as accompli de grandes choses...

Tack continue son discours :

- Je pense que les deux groupes sont à peu près formés. Le premier, c'est par ici (il pointe le doigt en notre direction) et le deuxième, c'est par là, avec Pippa.

Puis il poursuit en détaillant les directions et objectifs de chaque groupe. Enfin, la petite foule se divise et nous restons entre nous, ceux qui partent au sud.

- Les nouveaux, avancez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

Avec un sourire d'encouragement, Coral me pousse doucement en avant. En tournant la tête, j'aperçois Hunter qui me fait un clin d'oeil. Nous sommes neuf – trois filles et six garçons – et Tack nous souhaite la bienvenue tout en nous mettant en garde sur les dangers de la Nature.

- Vos noms, maintenant, qu'on puisse se connaître un peu.

- Grace

- Matthew, mais appelez-moi Matt.

- Mike

- Christopher... Enfin, plutôt Chris.

- Hayley

- Gabriel

- Jake

- Jasper

- Carlee

- Ok, alors en route ! Nous avons du chemin !

Pendant que nous marchons, une question me trotte dans la tête.

- Coral, pourquoi est-ce que nous devons repartir ? Non pas que ça me gêne, au contraire, je veux découvrir la Nature, mais Portland est prise, non ? Ce ne serait pas plus sûr d'y rester ?

- Tu as raison. Mais en nous concentrant dans une ville, nous devenons une cible facile pour les bombardements. C'est pourquoi certains d'entre nous doivent partir et rester des « rebèles ». Mais ne t'inquiète pas, des renforts sont en route pour aider à garder Portland :)

- … Salut !

Je sursaute. Un garçon, l'un des nouveaux je crois, se tient à mes côtés et me sourit.

- Haha, excuse-moi, je t'ai fait peur ?

- Non, non, ça va...

- Je m'appelle Matt et toi, c'est Carlee, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Carlee Williams ?

- Oui, exactement... mais comment sais-tu ?...

- Tu étais promise à Marcus Carter.

Surprise que ce garçon que je n'ai jamais vu avant en sache autant sur moi, je n'en laisse rien paraître. Une grimace se dessine sur mon visage alors que je me braque.

- Exact, et c'est une des raisons qui m'ont poussée à m'enfuir. Alors, si c'est un de tes amis, nous n'allons pas nous entendre.

Il éclate de rire. Alors non, apparemment, il ne portait pas ce pauvre Marc' dans son cœur.

- Du calme, du calme, je n'ai rien contre toi. Marcus était dans ma classe et c'était aussi mon voisin. Mais, rassure-toi, je ne l'ai jamais apprécié.

- Après tous les efforts que j'ai faits pour réussir mon évaluation, crois-moi, être appariée à quelqu'un comme lui a été un vrai traumatisme.

- Je comprends. Mais ce vantard, après son Evaluation, il criait à qui voulait l'entendre que sa future femme était sublime... surtout quand il a su que la mienne n'était pas franchement élégante... Enfin bref, je t'ai vue quand tu es venue lui rendre visite, comme j'habite juste à côté. Et il faut l'avouer, cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas menti...

Je rougis. Serait-il en train de me dire qu'il me trouve jolie ? Quoi ? Sublime ? Ne sachant que répondre, je me tourne vers Coral... mais elle n'est plus là. Je l'aperçois, quelques mètres devant, discutant avec Hunter. Elle se retourne en riant et m'adresse un clin d'oeil. La fourbe...

- Heu, eh bien je... heu... Merci...

- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, je ne fais que dire la vérité !

J'aurais tellement aimé que ce compliment sorte de la bouche de Julian ! Sa bouche si magnifique lorsqu'elle s'étirait pour m'offrir le plus beau des sourires... Julian... Arrête avec ce mec, Carlee !... Mais... Est-il possible de s'attacher à une personne en si peu de temps ? Mon esprit vagabonde alors que je pense à lui. Et Matt, constatant que je suis perdue dans mes pensées, respecte mon silence et se contente de marcher près de moi, sans rien ajouter.


End file.
